When Christmas comes to town
by FightOrFlight
Summary: A christmas songfic to get me in the mood for christmas...in this fic i am a character...enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, nor do i own the song 'When Christmas comes to town' from the movie 'The Polar Express'

Ok, so I was bored and I wanted it to feel more like Christmas so I decided to write a Christmas songfic...Enjoy!

**When Christmas Comes To Town**

_La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La_

It's only six days before Christmas is upon us once again, thought a young boy of around the age of ten. The boys name was Tom Riddle. Tom had lived in an orphanage all his life and so he had never known what was so special about Christmas. He looked over to his roommate with sad looking eyes, this would be the first Christmas that she would be spending without her family. The girl that he was studying had very short, almost boyish short, brown hair. She was very different from any other kid in the orphanage, well besides from himself that is, actually she reminded him of a female version of himself. When she had first come to be his roommate she never spoke not even when she was questioned by the nursemaids. Even now she barley spoke and when she did it only seemed to be him that she spoke to. On the second day that she had been at the orphanage he had found out that her name was Krystal, but she only liked to be called Krys(Kris). Thinking that she was sleeping he turned back towards the window and started singing softly to himself.

_I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town_

As Tom sang softly to himself Krys sat up slowly to listen. In her opinion Tom was a very good singer. His voice was soft and sweet, almost charming. When she had first come to this orphanage she had been questioned by everyone but the boy that was softly singing to himself. He intrigued her, a lot. After a while she decided to talk but only when she was with him and when they were alone. At first it was only simple, her name and things like the weather and the other occupants in the building. Then it moved onto how they ended up in the orphanage. She had told him how she was sent to live in an orphanage when she was five and was moved from orphanage to orphanage time and time again just because they thought that she was odd. On hearing this bit of information Tom had jerked his head towards her with an understanding face. In turn for telling him about herself he had told her about being born and raised in this orphanage. Now as she sat watching him staring out the window she started thinking of the few Christmases that she had had with her family and just couldn't help but to join in singing with him.

_The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town_

As soon as Tom heard the intruding voice he whipped around with a startled expression on his face. Noticing that it was only Krys singing a new part to the song he relaxed to watch and listen to her. She had her eyes closed as if trying to remember thing from her past but her voice was one filled with happiness and hope for the future. She looked so beautiful when she sang. She seemed to thrive on love and the thought of never having to go through life with sad memories.

_Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green_

Presents, huh that was a laugh. No one at orphanages ever get any presents. Not for Christmas, Easter or birthdays. Tom thought as he listened, but he wasn't going to voice it because Krys just looked so peaceful. Instead he decided on forming it into part of their Christmas song.

_All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen_

Krys looked at him with half understanding eyes. She knew that what he really meant was 'don't count on getting any form of present for any type of celebration'. At an attempt of moving away from that depressing topic she started thinking of what it was like on Christmas eve.

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve Hoping Santa's on his way_

I guess that she has a point there. Not even in orphanages do kids sleep on Christmas eve. But even if there is no point in staying awake for no reason it is abit...fun. Plus it really does annoy the night nursemaids.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

_I listen all around_

After abit of sitting down on her bed Krys started to get abit of a cramp in her feet so she got up to join Tom at the window. As she walked over Tom moved to let her see out the window. When Krys got there she was stunned at what she saw. All of the decorations were lit up with different coloured Christmas lights and down below in the streets were lots of people dressed up as angels sing Christmas songs. It looked like something that was pulled straight out of a Christmas book or movie.

_The herald angels sing_

_I never hear a sound_

This must be really something if she is just staring out at the street. I wonder if she has ever even seen something like this before. I mean I'm used to watching the same things happening every year but somehow I think that this year will be different. Having someone who is very similar to me to share it with is very new to me, but it feels right somehow.

_And all the dreams of children_

_Once lost will all be found_

While watching the happy families on the street buying gifts for each other it brought back all of the memories that I had buried deep inside of me. I noticed while I was staring that Tom was watching me. He has been the only one that I have actually told about what had happened to me before I was sent to the first orphanage. As I stood thinking I didn't notice that I had started to cry, I only realised it when Tom put his arms around me, in all truth it startled me abit but at the same time it felt right.

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

As I stood comforting Krys I suddenly felt like the world could come crashing down and I wouldn't care. So long as I could hold onto the one thing that I could trust with anything in the world. This sobbing girl had shown me that life is worth living if you have someone to live for and that's all I have ever wanted for Christmas, someone who is worth living for.

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

Glancing over my shoulder to look at Tom I felt safe and wanted. I know that someday I will have to get over my passed so that I can have a future, but for now this will do. If the memories that hurt back then when I was small hurt me now it only means that I will have to face them once more so I can truly get over them but that is ok so long as I remember how safe and happy I fell now I can do it. That's what I want for Christmas, to face the memories that haunt me and to create more happy memories that will last a lifetime.

Ok, first of all I have really wanted to write another songfic for a while and thought what better songfic then a Christmas songfic and second it really did get me more into the spirit and feeling of Christmas...yay!

Please review so I know your thoughts about the songfic... :)

FightOrFlight


End file.
